


Riptide

by hope_and_trials



Series: Blueside - Yoonseok/Sope Mermaid AU [7]
Category: GOT7, Suran (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, M/M, Mermaid!Min Yoongi, Merpeople, Oops, Original Character(s), Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform, finale, mermaid, merman, merman!Yoongi, side JJ Project, side jikook - Freeform, side namjin, sorry for the hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_and_trials/pseuds/hope_and_trials
Summary: The sea is singing in agony, the waves roil and fall. Riptide is coming.The Seventh (and final) Installment in the Yoonseok mermaid AU
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Blueside - Yoonseok/Sope Mermaid AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks through the door*  
> Oh. Hi. uh..... been a while, huh?
> 
> Well, I came back just to finish this piece. I could not stand it being unfinished, and I had such amazing readers with amazing comments, I couldn't not finish it. I hope you enjoy the ending <3
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck around and encouraged me, I appreciate you so, so much, this piece is for you.
> 
> I'm not sure how much I'll be adding fic to this account much, seeing as I've somewhat grown out of this phase.
> 
> Not my kpop phase, just the ff writing part. I almost didn't finish this.
> 
> I lost motivation, finally went to write it, and the draft was somehow deleted, so I lost motivation again, and here we are. Finally.
> 
> Thank you once again, for sticking around, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> NOT BETA'D

Strawberry, Hoseok decides, is a flavor he associates with Yoongi too much. It was, after all, on that day almost half a year ago that he had first met the merman underneath the pale moonlight in the summer sky.

Now, as he stirs his strawberry milkshake, it is with a certain wistfulness that brought him back. To sun-kissed skin and sea-kissed fins, legs tangled with tail in the cerulean ocean. Hoseok sighs, gaze shifting to the horizon as Taehyung and Jimin mock some beach-goers. 

Yoongi hadn't even left any letters. Or signs. Nothing. Just vanished, leaving Hoseok with only his thoughts, and hope that they'd see him again soon.

"'Seok, are you ok?" Taehyung suddenly asks, pulling Hoseok out of his stupor to face the other.

"Oh- Just thinking is all." He says with a shrug, a sea-breeze ruffling his hair. Jimin frowns.

"You're thinking about Yoongi again, aren't you?" He asks, gaze scanning Hoseok worriedly. "You always think about him when you drink a strawberry milkshake. We should really find you a new flavor." He muses, as Hoseok's expression falls further at the mention of his name.

"Look, Hobi, we're worried about you. It's been 6 months. I don't want to be that person but..." Taehyung starts.

"He's probably no coming back, Hoseok." Jimin finishes, and Hoseok glares at the other.

"You don't know that! He's probably just... working hard to eliminate the queen. Or... something. He wouldn't forget about me." He says softly. Jimin sighs.

"You haven't even been able to swim, except for in the pool. Everyone misses you down at the beach, and you won't even step near it." Taehyung says. "Beach parties aren't the same without you." He mumbles, slurping up some of his own milkshake.

"I can't risk the other beachgoers or myself until I know the coast is clear. I know he'll let me know. I know he'll be back." Hoseok insists, swirling his shake around.

Jimin just sighs again. 

"6 months is a long time... I wonder what he's been up to."

~

As soon as Yoongi leaves Hoseok on that beach, he feels bad. He knows he won't be able to send letters, or leave any sort of trace he'd been back to the beach. His pod would find him, wait for him, and certainly kill him.

He tries not to think about everything he's leaving behind as he travels through the ocean, trying to find the one person he knows he can count on: Suran. 

Suran and him met by chance on an outing, and while Yoongi may be a merman, Suran is, instead, a Cecaelia, a half human, half octopus being who lives mainly in solitude. 

Yoongi hasn't seen her in years, but he knows he can count on her to help him out, and to just.. think. Plan. 

It takes him a few days to reach her cave, deep beneath the ocean, surrounded by corals and seaweed, and he eagerly swims towards the entrance, announcing his presence as he arrives.

Suran floats out with a smile, tentacles curving around the entrace of her cave.

"Yoongi, good to see you." She says contentedly, as the merman approaches. "It's been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good to see you too, Suran." He greets back with his signature smile. "I've got myself in a bit of a bind... I need a place to stay for a bit, and a friend willing to help me figure out a solution." Suran swipes a stray piece of hair back.

"Well, then you've come to the right place. My cave is always open for you, Yoongi." She replies as she carefully maneuvers away from the entrance. With an acknowledging nod, Yoongi enters, taking in the familiar cave, and noting the differences since he's been there. "So, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asks, and Yoongi flushes.

"Don't laugh but... I've fallen in love." He starts, and Suran smiles.

"Well that's not a bad thing, so why are you-"

"With a human." Suran's expression falls.

"Oh." She hums contemplatively, stray tentacle curling in thought. "Well that is a bit of a problem, huh?"

"Especially since it's against my pod's laws." He says with a sigh. "I almost got him killed because I was irresponsible."

"I see." Suran simply replies.

"Even though it's a stupid law to begin with, I mean, I don't even know why we have it! But the Queen almost had mine and Hoseok's head for it." Yoongi says, frowning. "And now I need to find a way back to him, while also protecting my pod. I still have a duty to them, as the future King."

Suran nods at Yoongi's words. 

"That is... quite the problem. Do you have any idea of what you want to do?"

"I... don't know. I can't take the Queen by myself. I barely know any of the Ancient Magic, my training had only just begun when it all... happened." Yoongi muses. "Not to mention her fins, which hold the venom of a Lion Fish. I have little to no advantage."

"Not necessarily." Suran says, and Yoongi looks up to her. "You have me. I'm more skilled in the Ancient Magic than your Queen, not to mention, your people" 

"My people?"

"Tell me honestly, Yoongi. How many merpeople of your pod would support you over the Queen?" She asks, gaze even and calculating.

"I... most of them, probably. Definitely my close friends, and their friends too." He says.

"How many of your people do you know are unhappy with her rule?" Suran prompts again, and Yoongi perks up a little.

"Many! Everyone always talks about how oppressive she is... and how the rules she re-implemented are ancient and pointless." He replies, expression hopeful.

"So, I propose you study Ancient Magic here with me until you feel you are confident enough to take on the Queen, and then," She pauses, eyes meeting Yoongi's burning with ferocity. "You start a revolution."

~

For the first 3 months of training with Suran, Yoongi thinks he'll never be able to return. Ancient Magic is hard to tame, even under the guidance of someone as experienced as Suran. 

But she is patient and creative, and in time, Yoongi begins to understand how it works. 

"Like the tides in the ocean, Yoongi. The ebb and flow, follow them, and the Ancient Magic ways will reveal themself to you."

It takes those three months of extraneous practice alone for the Ancient Magic to reveal itself to Yoongi, as a small spark settled deep in his gut. 

Suran is supportive, and Yoongi begins to have hope again.

For the next 3 months, it's up to mastering the art of Ancient Magic. 

Endless days practicing with Suran in the reef, bending water to his will, and connecting with this magic. 

It takes 2 of the 3 months before Yoongi begins to feel even the slightest bit confident in his abilities, even though Suran swears he could have headed back to his pod several weeks ago.

Yoongi knows he must be near perfect in order to face the Queen. In order to help his people. In order to see Hoseok again.

So he continues to perfect his form until the magic settles in his gut like a sea storm, raging and wild.

At the end of those 6 months, Yoongi decides it is time to return, and with a farewell to Suran, with the promise to visit again soon, he sets off back towards his pod.

~

As the waters shift to familar scenes, Yoongi realizes he has one last thing he needs to do first, and as he enters back into Kaeral territory, he makes a stop at a familar cove. 

The nostalgia hits him hard, and a whirlpool of memories swirl through his mind. He writes out a quick note, resting it on the rock ledge, before curling up in the cove to rest for the night. He hopes Hoseok doesn't come quite yet, so he has time to defeat the Queen. 

With thoughts of the future on his mind, he drifts into a soft sleep, mind prepared for a battle with the queen. 

~

Hoseok looks out across the ocean, a deep sea breeze ruffling his clothes and hair.

"Phewwwwie, looks like a storms brewing." Jimin says from next to Jungkook on a lounger around the pool.

"I'll say. The tide was at a record high this morning, seems we're in for a big one." Namjoon comments, pulling off his shades and cursing as they snap in his hands. Jin barely spares a moment before passing along an extra pair, and Namjoon thanks the other as he folds the new pair next to him.

"Guess we can't be out here for too much longer." Jungkook says, studying the sky. "I'm gonna take some pictures, the clouds are wicked. Wanna come, Tae?" 

"Obviously!" The older replies, scrambling up from his lounger.

"Minnie?" Jungkook asks, and Jimin shakes his head. 

"Nah, you two go ahead, I'll probably head back to my place and catch up on Gossip Girl, which you-" He says, sending an unconvincing glare towards Jungkook. "-refuse to watch with me." Taehyung giggles, and Jungkook flushes.

"You know I'm not into that kind of show, Min." He says, flustered, and Jimin's glare quickly melts into a smile. He leans over to kiss Jungkook and pats his cheek. 

"Have fun, Kook, we can finish watching Tiger King if you want to come to my place after you're done." Jimin says, and Jungkook brightens up immediately.

"Kay! See you later Minnie!" He says, turning around to take off towards the beach, Taehyung hot on his heels.

"See ya, babe!" Jimin calls after with a wave, before beginning to gather his stuff. Hoseok sighs, feeling oddly jealous for the two. They were a relatively new couple, but Hoseok knew they had liked each other long before their confessions around a month back. He wishes he could see Yoongi again and kiss him and call him pet names.

"Alright, I'm out of here, stay safe everyone!" Jimin says with a wave, and the three eldest wave back.

"We should be heading back too." Jin says, beginning to gather his pool bag, Namjoon shooting up from his chair to help. Hoseok nods, slinging his own belongings over his back.

"It was nice hanging out with you guys, see ya soon." He says, and as he turns, Jin places a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you were thinking just now, watching Jimin and Kook. You'll see your merman again. And if not, well, you've got an entire beach of hot guys and gals to peruse." He says with a smirk. "Plenty of fish in the sea, if I may." He adds with his iconic laugh, Namjoon and Hoseok groaning in response.

"Thanks, Jin. Stay safe." He says with a nod before leaving the pool area and returning to his house.

~

It's time. 

Yoongi knows it is, and so does the sea. She groans, and Yoongi can feel her waves tug harshly. He reviews some of his Ancient Magic forms before beginning the swim towards his pod.

The swim seems longer than usual, the path both familar and unfamiliar at the same time.

As his pod comes into sight, he slows.

This is it. 

His gills flip harshly as he breaths in the ocean water, before diving towards his home.

He arrives and swims along the colorful streets, his pod staring at him in disbelief. One approaches him, a smaller female with a koi patterned tail.

"Yoongi... is it you? Are you really back?" She asks, and Yoongi nods.

"Yes Min-jee. How have things been around here?" He asks, and she sighs.

"Not good. The Queen... she was so angry when the Terrman escaped. And even angrier when she realized you were gone too. She's become... rather suffocating. New rules and regulations. No one is allowed to leave the pod anymore. You must do something." Min-jee says, and Yoongi places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. But I need your help. I need everyone's help." He says.

"Anything!" She replies.

"Tell the other merpeople I've returned, and to be prepared to fight the Queen and her supporters. I've near mastered Ancient Magic. We're starting a revolution." Yoongi replies with a smirk, and the mermaid's eyes glow.

"Of course, Yoongi." And she swims away with a flick of her tail. Yoongi continues down the roads before reaching Jinyoungs home, knocking lightly before the younger merman opens the door, eyes widening in surprise, and jaw dropping. 

"Yoongi!" He says, ushering him into his house. "What are you doing here, are you crazy you must be-" He pauses, lifting a hand to his forehead and sighing. "You know what, nevermind. What do you need?"

"I figured out a way to overthrow the Queen." Yoongi replies, and Jinyoung's eyes widen, Jaebum appears from another room, his expression shifting so immediately, Yoongi almost laughs.

"Wha- Yoongi- And...?" Jaebum splutters a bit, and Jinyoung just pats his shoulder. 

"I visited Suran again. She helped me master Ancient Magic, and made me realize we needed a lot more than just a law or two changed." Yoongi continues as Jaebum quickly recomposes himself, expression now thoughtful. "So, we're taking down the palace. Min-jee approached me in the streets, I told her to begin rallying people. I forgot just how many people support me." He adds with a gummy smile. Jinyoung nods with a smile of his own.

"Well, how do we help?" Jaebum asks, crossing his arms and smirking. "I am ready to start a revolution."

"Great." Yoongi grins. "We'll need the whole crew together." 

"You got it. I will gather them now, you stay here so you can remain hidden for the time being. Jaebum, prepare some food, we will need energy." Jinyoung says, before swimming away, and into the streets of Kaeral.

"Right. Any cravings?" Jaebum asks, and Yoongi shakes his head.

"I think I'm too nervous to eat anything." He replies, and Jaebum chuckles.

"Well, Jinyoung is right, you will need to eat to have your strength." The younger replies, already preparing something. Yoongi sighs and nods.

"You're right." Jaebum chuckles.

"The Terrman influence on your speech pattern... it alwasy catches me off guard. To say words like 'you're' instead of 'you are'. And, on the topic of Terrmen, what is the fate of yours? Is he well?" Jaebum asks, cutting some seagrass. Yoongi smiles.

"Ah, Hoseok? I'm -I am- not sure. I left him a letter. I hope he sees it, and knows, I am doing this in part for him. I will right the laws the Queen has tarnished, one of which being that ancient rule. I will see him again." He replies, end tuning fierce. Jaebum hums in agreement.

"Love makes anyone stronger." He says, and Yoongi nods.

"I've missed him fiercely these past months. I cannot wait to see his face again." Yoongi sighs as Jaebum sets a platter of seaweed salad in front of him. Yoongi twirls some around a piece of sea-rock fashioned into a chopstick shape, and eats, despite his nerves.

"I can only imagine. Being from Jinyoung that long... I am not sure I could do it. However, in the name of love, perhaps I would have the strength to." Jaebum notes, scooping up some salad into his own mouth.

The two eat in relative silence before Jinyoung returns at last, Jackson and BamBam chatting loudly as Yugyeom complains. Mark and Youngjae watch in silent amusement as the group trail in, and wave at Yoongi.

"Yoongi! The man!" Jackson says excitedly, dashing over to give Yoongi a hug as BamBam follows suit. "So! A revolution! I have waited for this day since I was an egg, down with the Queen!"

"Say it louder, Jackson, I am not sure the Queen heard you." Mark says sarcastically, conking Jackson on the head with a small smile. Jackson yelps in surprise, nursing his head dramatically, but settling down as Jinyoung closes the door.

"Oooo seaweed salad, can I have some?" Yugyeom asks, and Jaebum nods, the youngest saying a quick 'Yes' before serving himself a bowl. 

"Ok, so, what is the plan?" Youngjae asks, and Yoongi nods, finishing up his food.

"Alright, so..."

~

After BamBam does some quick recon, swimming around town, Yoongi is fairly certain a majority of the pod know what's to come. 

"I think... it is time." He says, and the other 7 nod. Mark comes up and rests a hand on Yoongi's shoulders.

"We know what to do." He replies, and just like that, Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam grin before heading out into the streets.

"And now... we wait, just a little longer." Yoongi says, the 5 left in the room quieting as they wait for the signal. 

It comes barely 5 minutes later in the form of Jackson screeching bloody murder across the square, and the 5 of them quickly swim out into the streets as people gather to watch the show the 2 youngest and Jackson are putting on.

"...and I told _you_ that I was tired of your insults!" Jackson says, clearly enjoying his role. It doesn't take long before some guards approach the gathering, trying to calm the chaos. Thankfully, it's just the distraction Yoongi needs as he and the rest of the group swim past the guards post and towards the castle.

It's there they split off, Mark, Youngjae, and Jinyoung heading up the main steps to the palance while Yoongi and Jaebum head in through a side passage Jaebum, as an ex-guard, knew about.

"And you're sure it's mostly unused?" Yoongi confirms as they swim towards the entrance. Jaebum nods.

"I only heard about it because my father told me about it. I would go here to avoid... everything, I suppose. Everything that eventually made me quit." He replies, and Yoongi nods as they finally approach it. 

There's a heavy coral door that Jaebum easily removes before they swim in, the tunnel just barely big enough for the two of them to swim in side by side. According to Jaebum, the tunnel should lead right into the Weapons Room, where Yoongi can put on some battle attire and arm himself before facing the Queen.

The Weapons room is also directly adjacent to the Throne Room, meaning the trip to the room is rather short. 

The two finally swim into the room, the tunnel hidden behind a shield that Jaebum tucks aside.

"Well, pick your weapons." He says, dragging a finger carefully across the blade of a sword. Yoongi nods, walking around the room and finding some armor made from Laer Metal, stained a dark black with gold trim, swirling across the breastplate and up the arm guards. 

After slipping that on, he finds a tail guard of the same variety. All that's left is to find a sword.

He scans the room, eyes finally landing on a wickedly curved blade, shining with an ancient underwater metal: Quarae. He picks it up with a satisfying 'shink' sound, wielding it around a bit before slipping it into a sheath and wrapping it around his waist.

It's a last resort, to use a weapon, but the Queen is unpredictable. 

"I think... I've got it all." Yoongi says, and Jaebum nods. 

"Wow. A Quarae weapon. I did not realize we had such variety." He says. "Well then, I will be on my way to the rendezvous point, good luck with the Queen. we will have everyone ready for the main event." Yoongi nods

"Thank you, Jaebum." Yoongi replies, as the younger nods starts to swims back out through the tunnel. He then pauses and turns around. 

Jaebum nods, taking off through the tunnel as Yoongi replaces the shield.

Yoongi takes a moment to flip his gills, inahling slowly, before opening his eyes again. It was time. 

With a solidified resolve, he swims out of the room, and towards the Throne Room, ready to face the Queen.

~

The swim to the Throne Room seems exceedingly long, but when he arrives, his gills hitch at the sight of the Queen in all her glory, sitting upon her throne. 

The Lion-fish stripes have a way of getting into your head, the barbs flipping with the ocean in deadly beauty.

"Queen." Yoongi says, and the Queen shifts her attention to Yoongi, eyes widening elegantly.

"Oh my. I don't recall inviting a traitor back into my pod." She says, voice laced with poison. "I must have been mistaken. What brings you here, and why should I not call my guards to have you executed immediately?"

"I am here to take what is mine, and right your many wrongs." Yoongi says. Her fins flare in shock for a moment before she lets out a cruel laugh.

"Well, is that not just precious. Do you believe you have _any_ right to the throne after what you have done?" She sneers, and Yoongi raises his head.

"After what _I_ have done?" He questions evenly. The Queen recoils, mouth twisted in a frown. "I think it is far more accurate for that sentence to be reflected upon you."

"Do you?" She replies. "And what have _I_ done that is illegal, besides be there for my people and enforce the laws our forefathers instituted?" Yoongi scoffs.

"Do not act as though you are a saint. The rules you brought back had been dead for years, and with good reason. You think not of your people and only care for power. You reinstated those rules to keep a tighter hand on us, and no one questioned you, not even I." Yoongi says. "But now... I realize how restrictive those rules are. How discriminatory they are. And how cruel they are." 

"Cruel? Restrictive? Have you lost your mind?" The Queen hisses.

"No. But I think you have. The people and I... we are ready for change. Ready for freedom. Ready for a revolution." Yoongi says, and the Queen just laughs.

"Oh? You and what people?" She replies, just as the palace doors are torn down but an enthusiastic Jackson screaming.

"ANARCHY!" 

And then come the people, flooding in with weapons of all sorts, wrecking the palace, detaining guards, and fighting anyone who agrees with the Queen. Yoongi turns to face the Queen who has now lifted off of her throne and is viewing the scene in abject horror.

"Those people." He says, and lunges towards her.

Of course, the Queen is fast, and she dodges the swipe of Yoongi's sword, ripping one from a nearby guard to parry the merman, swiping at him.

Yoongi ducks and blocks as chaso reigns in the background, screams, shouts, and metal clanking music to his ears as he battles with the Queen.

She is, admitedly, trained, and Yoongi is struggling to keep up. He keeps a positive mind, and in the next instant, he's knocked the sword from her hand.

With no weapon in sight, nor guard to steal one from, he forces the Queen against the wall of the palace.

"What now, _Queen_?" Yoongi hisses, and the Queen screams before she angles her hand. Yoongi backs up quickly realizing what's happening, and readying his own magic to reply.

Within an instant, she's throwing ancient spells at Yoongi who dodges each, firing his own in response. Suran had taught him well, he decides as he throws up a shield after barely dodging a spell. 

The Queen, however, is fixated on him, and that's what matters as Yoongi rallies his own power.

There's a brief break in the incessant volley of spells, and he and the Queen stare each other down.

"So little Yoongi is all grown up, is he?" The Queen says, panting. Yoongi stares her down. "Learned all his magic?" Yoongi just maintains his glare. "Oh you may think you are invincible now. But you forget, my dear pupil. I am a master. And you are but a student." She says beforeshe lifts both arms, and Yoongi watches in slight awe as she harnesses a beam of light and water, aiming towards him.

Yoongi doesn't know what to do as the light begins to stream towards him, but in the split second it takes to reach him, his arms are acting on his own accord, lifting and returning a beam of his own.

The two spells meet with a sudden force, that sends some nearby merpeople tumbling through the water, and Yoongi grimaces as he fights to keep his beam alive, the Queen replying with equal force.

The two lights battle in the middle, pushing back and forth with a deadly ebb and flow, Yoongi's strength wearing with every second.

But he knows the Queen's energy is waning too. So he keeps up the strength, sending another wave of energy into the beam with a roar, gaining some real ground on the Queen's.

"I see I'm not the only one with tricks up their sleeve!" The Queen exclaims over the din. "I'll admit your teacher taught you well... but not well enough." She says, and with a quick motion, the ground Yoongi had gained is quickly overtaken once more, and Yoongi groans as his beam quickly begins to be overpowered.

His head thinks of Jinyoung and Jaebum, Jackson and BamBam, Yugyeom, Mark, and Youngjae all fighting. Of Min-jee, who had approached him in the street fearlessly. Of Hoseok's friends, all laughing and of Hoseok himself.

"You are forgetting about the advantage I have." He says, and the Queen scoffs again.

"And what is that, Yoongi dear?" 

"That I have the power of love." He replies, and with one last push of energy, fueled by his friends faces, and _Hoseok_ , he puts his full force into the beam, overpowering the Queen's ray, the blast hitting her square in the chest with a mighty blow.

She screams as she is thrown back, slumped against the wall in defeat. Yoongi approaches, discarding his sword and armor, the din in the background slowing down as everyone realizes what has happened. 

"And that. Is the one thing you don't have." He spits out, and the Queen rolls her head to look at Yoongi, breath labored. 

"And it is the one thing that makes you _weak_." She says as she uses the last of her strength to flip her fins towards Yoongi, the merman's eyes widening as he tries to move.

But he is too slow.

And the Queen's barb hits home, searing down Yoongi's back.

He gasps as the Queen slumps over in finality, and Yoongi's tail stutters.

And then everything is black.

~

Hoseok sighs, looking out his window at the trees bending in the wind. His eyes trail down to the corner of the beach where the cove is, and he wonders if he should check.

He hasn't been there in months... but maybe....

No. Taehyung is right. He needs to stop fixating on Yoongi. He's likely not coming back.

And yet... something calls him to the cove, and after a little bit more of internal debate, Hoseok slips on a jacket and some flip flops, making his way down to the cove in the howling winds.

It's only when he's on the beach, the ocean tearing at the sand viciously does he realize this is a stupid idea. Rain is just starting to fall, and he can hear thunder in the distance. 

Still despite his better judgement, he enters the cove, a little circle of calm in the storm brewing outside. Wind whistles pleasantly through the holes and crannies in the cove, and Hoseok glances around the cave dejectedly.

Nothing.

What was he thinking? Of course there would be nothing. He had had 6 full months of nothing, why would this day eb any different? He stands up quickly, scowling at the cavern. Fuck Min Yoongi, he decides, turning to leave.

It's then he notices, tucked beneath a rock, a small trinket poking out. 

Curious, Hoseok approches, and moves the rock aside, gasping as he sees a familar scrawl on a piece of sea-parchment, not unlike the one's Yoongi has used before. 

Excitedly, Hoseok picks up the note, and the trinket, face falling as he reads the note.

_Seok-  
I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. I've been away, preparing.  
I met up with that old friend I mentioned, and couldn't risk either of your safety by venturing back into Kaeral territory.  
This message is brief, because I need to get into my home before the Queen realizes it.  
I am starting a revlolution.  
I've prepared with my friend, and have mastered Ancient Magic. When I return, I am meeting up with Jinyoung and the others and we are going to rally the people.  
I will see you soon, assuming all goes according to plan.  
I miss you.  
I love you.  
Yours, always,  
Min Yoongi_

Hoseok glances at the letter, and then at the water, swirling in the cove. He thumbs the necklace around his neck, the one he's kept all this time. With one last look at the letter, he dives into the water, flip flops left on the shore alongside the letter.

~

Hoseok is, admitedly, freezing by the time he arrives at the pod, and hopes to see a familar face soon who can give him a sea-sash. He swims in, recognizing some of the merpeople as those who had attended his trial. They stare at him at first in surprise, before the surprise melts to one Hoseok can't quite decipher. Sympathy perhaps?

He pays no mind, before a small girl with a koi tail pulls him over. 

"Hey, you can come with me." She says. "I know... I know where they are."

Her expression is resolved too, nervous, or sad, maybe both.

"T-thank you." Hoseok says, shivering a little. She frowns, but leads him towards the castle. "I-is it-t o-over? D-did you g-guys win-n?" She frowns.

"We defeated the Queen. She is currently locked in the cells, but..."

"O-oh g-good." Hoseok says, with a smile as they enter the hall. The same physician that had tended to him before approches now with the sea-sashes again, and Hoseok feels instant relief as the robes cover his body. Again, his expression is guarded, like everyone else he's come across. "What's wrong? Everyone keeps looking at me... like... like my dog died or something!" 

The merpeople avoid his gaze.

"What? Did you guys kills my dog?" He asks. Nobody speaks. They just move, and Hoseok follows their gazes.

Confusion melts to horror as he takes in the sight of Yoongi, laying quite still upon a makeshift bed. Jinyoung, and the others, hover around Yoongi, chattering nervously amongst themselves.

It's Youngjae who notices Hoseok.

"Hoseok!" He says, swimming over, expression one of surprise and... sadness. "He was fighting the Queen, and he had won, with his magic, the Queen was almost entirely unconcious and then... she struck him with her venom." He explains, and Hoseok's eyes sting with tears that join the salt water around them.

"How long has he been out? Will he be ok?" He asks, making his way over with Youngjae's help. 

"We gave him the antidote, thank goodness Mark had some he had scavenged one day, but she struck him pretty hard, and his energy was sapped." Jaebum explains. "All we can do now is wait, and see if he wakes up."

Hoseok nods sadly, reaching down to hold Yoongi's hand. 

"Please, please, please, wake up, Yoongi." He says, leaning over Yoongi's body. 

He stays that way as the rest of the injured are taken care of and the castle clears out, leaving only Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom, Mark, and Youngjae with Hoseok and Yoongi.

"Wake up, please, Yoongi." Hoseok chants, the others watching sadly.

"Hoseok." Youngjae says softly, and Hoseok sniffles.

"I know." He replies, standing up.

He gently runs his fingers through Yoongi's hair, before finally letting go of Yoongi's hand, turning around.

And then someone grabs his hand, once more.

Hoseok's head raises, looking around to see if it was Youngjae, confused upon noting that it wasn't before turning around to meet Yoongi's gaze, choking out a cry of relief as he linges forward to hug Yoongi.

"You're alive!" He says, as the others crowd around, and Yoongi hugs back.

"Yeah, I am." Hoseok pulls back, studying his multicolored eyes, taking in Yoongi before leaning down to kiss him sweetly, Jackson cheering in the background, and Yoongi responding just as eagerly.

When they finally pull back, Hoseok rests his forehead to Yoongi's happily.

"I was so worried. I read your note, you know?"

"Yeah? I didn't expect you to swim down here." Yoongi replies, and Hoseok laughs.

"You can't tell me you're starting a revolution and not expect me to swim down here immediately." He says, and this time it's Yoongi's turn to laugh. "Gosh, I left so suddenly too, and it was just beginning to storm really badly too." He groans. "Jin's gonna whoop my ass for leaving with no warning."

The group chuckles as the two finally detach.

"You should get home, Hoseok, tell your friends you're ok, and get warm and dry. I'll be here tomorrow. And I expect you to visit." Yoongi says, and Hoseok chuckles.

"Of course. I'll be there Yoongi. I'm so glad you're alive." He leans downt to hug Yoongi one more time before leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I'll accompany you to the cove." Jinyoung says, and Hoseok nods. 

"Thank you, Jinyoung." The older says, and with a final wave, the two take off towards the shore.

~

Hoseok groans, gathering up his clothes and the note, slipping on his flip flops and making his way back to his house, where he finds his phone blowing up with notifications.

"JUNG HOSEOK, YOU LEAVE WITH NO WARNING DURING A STORM, AND WHAT AM I TO THINK?" Jin's voice screeches as Hoseok dials him, and Hoseok laughs. 

"Sorry, Jin. I promise I have a good explanation..." He says.

"YOU BETTER HAVE ONE!" He exclaims.

"Gather the group, I think it's time for a beach party." He says, looking out at the sunny new day.

~

Fin (haha, get it?)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all, folks.
> 
> Ende the same day we started, a year later.
> 
> Thank you once again for sticking with me.
> 
> Props to anyone who can catch some of the subtle references I made to other fandoms, and another kudos to anyone who can spot all the times I used previous work titles in this finale. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, this has been... a wild ride, but thank you.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart.
> 
> As always, please leave plenty of comments, I will respond to each and every single one of them, they always make my day.
> 
> Well, signing off for likely the last time on a fic,  
> -Hope and Trials <3


End file.
